Your going out with who?
by xxoCherri1469xxo
Summary: Ino just found out Shikamaru is going out with Temari! Can her party change that? And who is hooking up with each other? [[Bad at summarys srry]]
1. Chapter 1

Ino shuffled down the street. Tears still fell from her eyes. She hated herself. For loving him. For telling him! For making a fool of herself. Yes, she had just confessed her love to Shikamaru Nara, only to find out that he was going out with that bitch Temari. For about the tenth time, she relived the moment.

Flashback

"_Hey Shika-kun" Ino said softly. She looked down at the boy laying, looking up at the clouds._

"_Hey Ino" He said smiling but keeping his eyes on the clouds._

_Ino closed her eyes for a second, trying to explain how to tell him. 'What if he dosnt feel the same way'_

'_**You'll never know until you try'**_

'_Shut up what do you know'_

'_**Just tell him!'**_

'_No!'_

"_**YES!!! NOW TELL HIM!"**_

"_Shikamaru I love you" She blurted._

_Shikamaru's eyes widened and he blushed a deep red. _

"_I-Ino?" He sat up and looked at her in the eyes. Ino's eyes dropped and she blushed a bit. He was about to tell her. Tell her something he'd wanted to tell her for a long time._

"_Ino" He started as Ino looked up. "I-" He was cut off by another girls voice._

"_Hey Shika-kun!" Temari said waving and walking up to him. She bent over and gave him a kiss. Ino mouth dropped a little, but she quickly closed it. _

"_You two are going out?" Ino asked horrified by the scene. Temari smirked and nodded. She saw Inos pain and was laughing on the inside. _

"_Um.. I gotta go" she said quietly. She got up and ran away as fast as she could, tears rolling down here cheeks. _

'I cant believe this' Ino thought. 'I made such a fool out of myself.' She sighed. As Ino though about what had just happened, someone called out her name.

"Hey Ino!" Someone said. Ino looked up and saw her best friend, Sakura. She gave a weak smile, showing she was happy to see her. She was happy her and Sakura were friends again. Ever since Ino had lost interest in Sasuke, Sakura and she started talking again. Now they act like nothing ever happened. Sakura noticed the tears rolling down Ino's cheeks.

"Ino…What's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned for her best friend. But Ino just wiped away her tears and shook her head. Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino, giving her a hug. Even though she didn't know what was wrong, she knew that Ino needed a hug.

"Lets go to the apartment and talk about it, ok?" Sakura smiled as Ino nodded.

15 minutes later they arrived at the apartment. Ino and Sakura had been living together when they first moved out of their parents' home when they were 15. The reason they had moved out so young was because their parents knew the girls needed their privacy. So they paid rent so Sakura and Ino could live in the apartment together. While living there, it taught them responsibility. They learned how to take care of themselves and gain independence. They were now 17 and had lived together for around two years.

They walked into the huge living room and sat on the cute pink couch. Ino grabbed a small lime green pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"I told Shika-kun I loved him today" Ino said quietly. "…He's going out with Temari"

"Oh Ino" Sakura said softly. Ino again started crying and leaned into Sakura. Sakura patted her back and tried to comfort her.

"Ino I'm so sorry…I really am" Sakura said hugging her friend. Ino nodded and slowly stopped crying.

"Ya know what you need Ino?" Sakura said looking at her bff. Ino shook her head.

"You need a party!" Sakura said grinning. Ino looked unsure at Sakura's idea. What if Shikamaru and Temari came. That would just make her even more depressed. And there really wasn't anyone else in the village that she took an interest in. Sakura saw this look on Inos face.

"Oh c'mon! You can win Shikamaru back! The Ino I know would not sulk about a boy not liking her. She would do everything crazy and mischievous that she could think of to get him!" Sakura exclaimed as ideas formed in her head. Ino smiled.

"Yea. Your right" Ino said grinning. "I'll show Temari who she's messin with! And maybe I can hook you up with Sasuke while we're at it" Sakura blushed.

"But I'm with Lee"

"Sakura. Do you even like him? Almost everyone knows your going out with him because of pity. I think even he knows."

"I AM NOT!" Sakura shouted defensively, even though she knew she really was. Ino just giggled.

"Whatever you say Saku-chan"

They giggled and started discussing the party. They talked about who they wanted to invite, when it was going to be, what they were going to do, and everything else. They made the invitations and then talked the rest of the night until they both fell asleep on the couch. Oh this was going to be fun.


	2. Invitations

**OHH! ZANKYU my reviewers! **

**

* * *

Invitation:**

**Heyy!  
**

**Party at Inos on Friday!**

**You better be there!**

**Everyone invited!

* * *

**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji all read the invitation over Kiba's shoulder.

"Yea! A Party!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Yes dobe, we can see that" Sasuke said slightly annoyed at Naruto's shouting.

"So its Wednesday so…" Naruto counted on his fingers. "5 days!"

Neji looked at Naruto "You've got to be kidding."

"Dobe" Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "2 days"

"Troublesome…" Shika muttered.

"Shikamaru, you know your excited to see Ino again" Chouji said while eating him chips. Shikamaru scowled but Chouji could swear he saw a light pink in his cheeks. He knew his best friend.

"Psh whatever" Shika muttered again. "I'm dating Temari"

"Shikamaru do you really like her? Or are you only dating her to get your mind off Ino?" Chouji asked quietly enough so that only he and Shika could hear.

"Ino told me she loved me" Shika said quietly to Chouji looking at the ground. Chouji just stared.

"You serious?"

"Yes. And I wanted to tell her but then Temari came." Shikamaru had a sad look in his eyes.

"Why don't you tell Ino at the party?" Chouji asked.

"To troublesome" Shika muttered. Chouji shook his head.

"Ino isn't troublesome" came a voice behind them as it walked by. It was Sasuke. Sasuke had been thinking about Ino a lot lately. He had just recently broke up with his girlfriend, Karin. She was just a fan girl and he was bored. But he always thought of Ino as a fan girl, until she had stopped liking him. That's when he started thinking about he constantly. Sure he had gone out with a few other girls, but they ment nothing. Who he really wanted to go out with is Ino. But he didn't want to talk to her. She might just laugh in his face. He didn't want that. But he finally decided to make his move at the party. That's were he would win her over.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata read their invitations.

"Do you think N-Naruto-Kun will be there?" Hinata asked quietly. Tenten looked at her with a suspicious smile.

"What happened to Kiba?" She asked. Hinata blushed and looked down.

"I-I'm still with Kiba. I was just wondering." Hinata said quietly. Tenten giggled.

"Oh course. Naruto always goes to the parties! He's the extra entertainment" Tenten joked, smiling.

"Neji-kun is going to be there to Tenten" Hinata said, again, quietly. Tenten blushed. Hinata saw this and smiled at her best friend.

"Do you like him?" Hinata asked. This made Tenten blush more.

"N-no! I- uh no!" Hinata giggled as Tenten stuttered and blushed a bright red. Hinata nodded at her best friend and continued talking.

* * *

Shino read his quietly and alone. He silently nodded and went back to talking to his bugs.

* * *

Lee jumped up and down when he got his invitation.

"Yes! What a great way to experience youth!" He shouted. He smiled happily and looked for Gai-Sensei. He spotted the Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. He ran over to them and shoved the invitation in their faces.

"Look! A Party!" Lee exclaimed. Temari took the invitation.

'Hmm little miss B((ohhh censored)) is having a party. Guess I'll have to go and ruin it' Temari thought as she gave an evil little smile.

"We're going." Temari stated, giving the invitation back.

Kankuro and Gaara nodded. Not like they had anything better to do.

"OK! I must find Gai-sensei! Bye Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Gaara-kun" Lee said happily while running off.

"Bye Lee-kun." Gaara said quietly.

"Lee-kun?" Kankuro looked at his brother suspiciously.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Gaara said in an emotionless tone. Kankuro shrunk back behind

Temari.

* * *

Kakashi picked up a piece of paper on ground. He flipped it over and read it. 

"Hmm a party." He thought out loud. He smiled an evil smile. Aha he had an evil plan. Yes everyone was invited. He would bring Anko, Kurenai, Iruka, Asuma, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. But not Gai! Kakashi laughed evily.

"Kakashi what are you laughing about?" A female voice asked behind him. Kakashi spun around. It was Anko. Kakashi handed her the paper and started laughing evily. Anko read it and started laughing evily with him. Strangers gave them a weird look and they stopped.

"Sex?" Anko asked casually.

"Sex!" Kakashi shouted, earning more weird looks as they ran back to Kakashis house.

* * *

Ino flopped down on her couch. She had just got done handing out invitations to everyone she thought of. Sakura was still out at the store. She was getting things for the party. It was Wednesday so they had two more days to set up. Ino had moved some of the furniture around so there was a great dance floor and room for a karaoke machine and DJ stand. 

The door opened and Sakura came in with a smile on her face and about 7 bags on her arms. She walked into the living room and set them on the floor.

"Ouuu what's in there?" Ino asked peeking in one of the bags.

"Ok ok ok! I got a fog machine" Sakura said pulling out a box. Ino nodded. They could put it on the floor. Make it look kinda cool.

"I also got a strobe light, a couple lights, and a bunch of food." Sakura said smiling, obviously very proud of her choices. Ino just giggled.

"Yay! This is gunna be great!" Sakura jumped up and danced.

* * *

**Aha this chapter is just full of suspicion. :P**


	3. The Mall and A drunk Kankuro

"Good Morning Sunshine! Upupupupupupupupupupupup! Good Morning Sunshine!" Scream the alarm clock. Which sounded like a stereotypical gay man.

"Shut the hell up you fucking clock!" Ino grumbled and threw it out her window. She smiled and tried to get back to sleep. Just then, Sakura busted through the door.

"INO! Wake up. We're going shopping!" Sakura shouted happily. Ino perked up immediately. If there was one thing that could get Ino up, it was shopping.

"Shopping?" Ino asked hopefully, making sure she heard right. When Sakura nodded, Ino jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.

* * *

About an hour later, both of them we're ready to go. Ino was wearing a cute flared jeans and a baby blue tee with a taco and fries on it saying 'Hola' and 'Bonjour'. She grabbed her car keys and went out front, Sakura following behind. Sakura was wearing a white miniskirt and a pink Hollister tee.

"Wanna call Tenny and Hina?" Sakura asked, getting in the car. She hadn't hung out with them in a while and she missed her other two best friends.

"Yes! Aww I miss them!" Ino said smiling. Sakura called both girls and asked them to go to the mall with Sakura and Ino. They agreed and told them they'd be there in 30 minutes. Thankfully both had already showered, so all they had to do was get dressed and do their makeup.

* * *

At the Mall

Tenten and Hinata met up with Sakura and Ino.

"Ino-chan! Saku-Chan!" Tenten and Hinata said turning into chibis and giving their friends a hug.

"Hina-chan! Tenny-Chan!" Ino and Sakura said, turning into chibis and hugging them back. Once they were done hugging, they turned back to normal and laughed.

"Ok so where should we go first?" Ino asked looking around. Sakura waved her finger around and randomly pointed at a store.

"That one." Sakura was pointing at Stylez I love that store : They all walked in and looked around.

Three Hours later, after shopping at random stores, trying things on, mixing and matching accessories, they finally dropped at the food court. Luckily, it was in chairs.

"I love shopping" Ino said dreamily. The girls nodded. Sakura was just about to speak when I voice came from behind them.

"Heyy beautiful" said a guy's voice. Ino froze, then rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Heyy Sai" Ino said waving for him to sit with them. "What are you doing here?"

Sai took a seat and gave a tiny smile "Waiting for my girlfriend."

"You've got a girlfriend? But I thought you were ga-." Sakura was talking when Sai cut her off.

"I'm BISEXUAL! NOT GAY!" Sai practically shouted. The food court turned silent and looked at him. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata giggled, while Sakura blushed. The food court people went back to their food and started talking again.

"So who's the girl?" Tenten asked, hoping he hadn't mistake Neji for a girl.

"It's Karin" Sai said smiling a little.

"Oh. Cool" Tenten said smiling with relief.

"SAI!" yelled a girl from across the food court. Sai looked up and saw her. He jumped up and was about to go.

"Sai wait! There's a party at my house Friday, you should come!" Ino shouted as he walked over to his girlfriend. Sai turned and nodded, then kissed Karin on the cheek as they walked away. The girls waited until he walked away until they started talking again.

"That was weird" Hinata said quietly. Ino nodded. She had gone out with Sai once upon a time. But they were just good friends now. She was the first one that he came out to. Everyone already had guessed he was gay or at least bi. Except Naruto. He flipped out once he heard, saying something about he would have never guessed.

"So what's up with you and Neji?" Sakura asked looking at Tenten smiling. Tenten's mouth dropped a little, and then shut.

"Nothing! Why would you think that?" Tenten said, sounding panicked. She turned to Hinata and glared "You've been spreading rumors haven't you?"

Hinata's face paled. Her eyes showed fear. She hadn't spread rumors, but when Tenten was mad, she was really mad. And right now, she was crazed. "N-No." Hinata said a little hurt that her friend would think that. Tenten's eyes softened, realizing she was acting like this. She looked around and gave a guilty smile. Ino and Sakura burst out laughing, while Hinata forced a giggle, still a little scared.

* * *

Shikamaru walked around town with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were down looking at the dirt. He had just got done seeing the Hokage. He was going to go on a mission but it was canceled. He sighed and thought of Ino. He missed her. It had only been a day, but he really did miss her. But he liked Temari. He was going out with Temari. Shika grunted as he made his way to his hill. Suddenly he ran into something. He jumped back and looked up. It was Kankuro. And by the smell of his breath, he was drunk.

"Hey Baby." Kankuro said trying to wink at Shikamaru, who twitched. "Did my sister dump you for the fat-ass yet?"

Shikamaru looked at him like a crazy drunk person…Which Kankuro was, so it would make sense. "What are you talking about?"

"Temari doesn't like you. She likes Chouji" Kankuro said smiling drunkly. Is that a word? "But hey, you can always hook up with me." Kankuro again tried to wink.

Shikamaru was now pretty angry. He pushed Kankuro aside and started walking to his hill. He heard Kankuro shout to call him. Shika rolled his eyes. Then he heard Kankuro shouting to Kiba. He kicked a rock. Imagining it was Temari. How could she do this to him? He gave her a chance after she had flirted with him so many times. He finally said yes. But she was only after his best friend? He thought about it some more. He had finally gotten to his hill and layed down, looking up at the pink sky. The sun was setting. He wondered if Ino would be out tonight to look at the stars. He knew she loved them. Then he realized something. Once he thought about Ino, he wasn't mad anymore. He realized that he loved her, not Temari. He laughed a little. He would tell them both tomorrow.


	4. Friday!

**Friday!**

Ino jumped out of bed and squeeled. Today was the day of her party. She was so excited. Some guys came over and put a mini stage in her living room. It was a good thing it was spring break. Most people in her HUGE building were on vacation. The others knew about the party and were going out. Ino danced to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. It was around 10 AM. So she had 9 hours to get ready. 7Pm is when everyone else would show up. Ino showered and brushed her teeth and her hair. By the time she was done it was 11AM. She would probably do this later to, as she was getting ready for the party. As Ino put her sweatpants and a tank on, the doorbell rang. Ino danced over to the door and opened it. It was Tenten and Hinata. Ino smiled.

"Heyyyy!" Ino said, hugging them. They smiled and waved as they walked it.

"We came to help ya set up" Hinata said quietly. Ino smiled and nodded.

"Wheres Sakura?" Tenten asked. Ino shrugged and went looking for her. She went to her room and opened the door quietly. She peeked in to see Sakura sleeping. Ino smiled evil and walked to her room. She pulled something out of her closet and walked to the kitched. Tenten and Hinata heard the sink running for a minute, then Ino came out.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked slowly. Ino held the big squirt gun up and gave an evil smile. Tenten and Hinata giggled, They walked behind Ino quietly as she walked through Sakuras door. Tenten and Hinata stood by the door as Ino walked over to Sakuras bed.

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted, jumping on the bed and soaking her with water. Tenten and Hinata busted out laughing. Sakura jumped up and gave an evil glare at Ino. Ino paused for a second and then ran.

"INO IM GUNNA KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled as she chased after Ino. Tenten and Hinata watched as Sakura chased Ino around and were laughing like crazy.

* * *

Kiba woke up and looked around. He was a little dizzy and didn't recognize the room he was in. No one was in the room with him. Kiba was confused so he threw the covers off and got up. He looked down to discover that he was naked. Kiba quickly grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his waist. His ass hurt. What happened last night? Where the hell was he? He smelled pancakes. He walked out of the room, following the smell of food. It lead him to the kitchen. And there was Kankuro.

"Heyy" Kankuro said, smiling. There were pancakes on the table. Along with butter and maple syrup. "I had fun last night" Kankuro said kissing Kiba on the lips softly. Kibas eyes widened. He had slept with Kankuro last night. He didn't regret it, he'd liked Kankuro for a long time, and they had been good friends. Now that he knew Kankuro liked him back, how was he going to break it to Hinata?

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the road. Even though they fought, they were best friends. And Sasuke actually opened up around Naruto. He told Naruto everything, and Naruto told him everything.

"I think I'm finnaly going to ask out Ino." Sasuke said. Naruto turned and smiled.

"What about Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I think I'm going to ask out Hinata" Naruto said.

"What about Kiba?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"My other dream before coming to Hokage, Is to marry Hinata Hyuga" Naruto said smiling. "I'll win her over"

"Hn."

* * *

Temari looked at the clock. It was 3PM. She smirked. Oh yea. She was going to look amazing. She thought of the one person she wanted to impress. And another persons life she wanted to ruin. Temari didn't really know why she hated Ino. Maybe because Ino was always with the guy she loved. Temari sighed and looked in the mirror. Then Kiba walked in. Temari jumped.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Temari asked, a little surprised. Kiba blushed.

"Kankuro" he muttered, blushing a little more and smiling. Temari laughed. She knew Kankuro had brought someone home last night, but Kiba? Temari nodded and left the bathroom. She heard the shower run. Kankuro walked past her, obviously on his way to the bathroom, with a seductive smile on his face. Temari laughed again.

* * *

Chouji knocked on Shikamaru's door. They basically had the same arrangement as Sakura and Ino. Chouji heard Shikamaru grumble to go away. Chouji opened the door.

"Get up Shikamaru. Its 5 o'clock why are you sleeping?" Chouji asked shaking his friend. "You have to get up. Ino's party is in 3 hours."

"I'm not going." Shika said, covering his head with his deer covered blanket.

"Why not? I thought you we're going to tell Ino." Chouji asked. He didn't know about the real reason Temari went out with him. Shika wasn't going to tell him until he ended it with Temari. He knew Chouji wouldn't do anything, but he didn't want Chouji to feel bad or anything. So he would wait.

"Too troublesome." Shika muttered. Chouji frowned at this.

"Ok but I heard Sasuke was going to ask her out." Chouji said simply, walking toward the door. Shikamarus eyes snapped open. Sasuke?! Could he really let the love of his life go out with mister emo man? Shikamaru rolled out of bed and ran to the shower. Chouji smirked as Shika ran by. Yea. He knew his best friend.

* * *

Ino squeeled as she looked around her living room. It looked amazing! The stage was on the far left, with the DJ booth right next to it. The cute pink couch was against the wall over by the stage. The lime green couch was over by the food. The food wasn't put out yet, but the tables were all the way to the right.

"This place looks great." Hinata said smiling. Everyone nodded.

"This party is going to be amazing." Ino said. "But its time to get ready. I CALL SHOWER FIRST!" Ino ran off to the shower, while the other 3 moaned.

"Wait. We have two bathrooms." Sakura thought outloud smiling evily. "MINE!" She shouted as she ran to the other bathroom. Tenten and Hinata sighed and began to talk about what they thought would happen at the party.

* * *

After about an hour Ino and Sakura came out of the bathroom. Sakura was wearing a pink v-neck and white miniskirt with classic pink pumps. 1

Next, Ino came out. She wore a deep purple halter with rhinestones around the neckline. She wore a black cute miniskirt with silver strapy heels.2

"You guys look great!" Tenten said. Hinata nodded and looked over their outfits. They really did look great.

"Shikamaru wont be able to resist you!" Sakura said to Ino smiling.

"Sasuke won't be able to resist _you!_" Ino commented back. As Ino and Sakura talked, Tenten and Hinata went to take showers. After another hour, Tenten and Hinata came out. Hinata was wearing a white tank top with black pant that had 2 little white lines across the left leg. She had silver heels.3 Tenten came out with a brown long sleeve shirt with white pants and bronze heels. 4

"Neji-nii-san is wont be able to resist you" Hinata said half mocking Ino and Sakura jokingly. Tenten smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well I hope Kiba and Naruto aren't going to get in a fight." Tenten said as she ran her hand over her hair, which she actually had down. Hinata was about to speak when the doorbell rang.

-

* * *

**Meh. This chapter was kinda slow and boring i kno, but i just had to put somethings in it. :**

**1.http://i13. **


	5. TemaIno Kareoke

**Aww Shout outs to Tomboy14 for all the reviews. Btw you should read her stories cuz they're great. :**

* * *

Ino opened the door. It was Naruto and Sasuke. Ino gave Naruto a hug, then Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to hold on a bit longer than normal and Ino blushed. Sakura saw this and was a little hurt.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, picking Hinata up and swung her around smiling. "I missed you."

Hinata blushed and smiled a little. "You just saw me yesterday N-Naruto-kun."

Tenten, Ino and Sakura giggled. Then the doorbell rang, it was Kiba and Kankuro. Kiba looked a bit flustered. He saw Hinata and Naruto and looked relieved.

'_Guess this won't be so hard on her then.'_ Kiba thought. He took Hinata's hand and led her to the closest room, which was a bathroom.

"Hinata." He said quietly, looking at the ground. He felt bad, he really did. Hinata was the sweetest girl he knew. "I want to break up."

"O-Okay." Hinata said, looking at the ground. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

"It's isn't you, it's me. I'm gay." Kiba said, wiping the tears away that had escaped and were rolling down her cheeks. Hinata looked up and started crying a little harder.

"I turned you gay?!" Hinata asked horrified.

"NO! Nobody can turn someone else gay, they just are. And I still love you, I always will. But not the way I did. You'll always be my best friend. Okay?" Kiba felt horrible. He hurt his best friend. He just hoped she would understand. "Besides. I really think you would like being with Naruto. I think he can give you the love that I can't"

Hinata blushed and nodded. Kiba kissed her on the cheek and walked out. Hinata understood. She did. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't his. And even though, he had hurt her, her heart wasn't broken. She had been falling out of love for a little while. But then why did it hurt? Maybe it was because she was afraid of rejection. She shook her head and looked in the mirror. She wiped away the tears and re-applied her makeup. Then she walked out to see everyone else. When she got out, almost everyone was there and the music was blaring. She spotted Chouji over by the food. Sasuke was dancing with Ino, while a very jealous Sakura and Shikamaru were watching. Neji and Tenten were talking quietly and they both seemed to be very red. Naruto came over to her.

"Lets dance." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Temari was eyeing the karaoke machine. She smirked and went over to it. She looked around at the songs and found the perfect one. She didn't notice that Shino came up from behind her.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked seriously. Temari jumped and turned to face him.

"I'm looking for a song. Gotta problem?!" Temari snapped. Shino shrugged and since he was the Dj, he took the CD from her and put it in.

"Track 3." Temari said as she walked on stage. Ino, who was right by the stage with Sasuke, looked up at her. Temari smirked as the song started.

"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?" Temari asked Ino

"Uh huh, sure."  
"I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
you, you know his name."

"Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name."

"I just wanted to let you know he's mine."

"Huh... No no, he's mine!"

Ino got onstage, knowing which song Temari was planning on singing. And since it took 2 people, she thought she would join in.

Both:

"You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine"

Ino:  
"I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane"

Temari:  
"You see I know that you may be  
Just be jealous of me  
Cuz you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me."

Ino:  
"You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what they told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame"

Temari:  
"Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
But my love is all it took."

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Temari:  
"Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true?

Ino:  
"I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside."

Temari:  
"You can say what you want to say  
What we have you can't take  
from the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake."

Ino:  
"When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine"

Both:  
"You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine."

Temari:  
"You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel."

Ino:  
"What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from the start."

Both:  
"You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine."

Both:  
"You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine."

As the song ended, Temari and Ino exchanged death glares and walked off stage. Shikamaru was pretty stunned. Temari came over and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. This made Ino furious. She rolled her eyes and went over to Shino.

"Shino are you drinking?" Ino asked a little surprised. Shino laughed and nodded.

'_Oh my god, he must e drunk._' Ino thought, then burst out laughing. Shino hugged Ino.

"Ino I love you!" He said, and kissed her on the cheek. Ino laughed harder. It was so funny seeing Shino like this. Then Chouji walked by and Shino went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Chouji I love you!" He said. Chouji looked at him like he was crazy. Then Shino went around the whole room kissing people and telling everyone that he loves them. Then a very annoyed Neji punched him in the stomach. Shino looked like he was about to throw up. Naruto saw this and had on an evil smile.

"Cheeseburger! Meatloaf! Meatloaf! Cheeseburger!" Naruto shouted at Shino. Shino covered his mouth with his hand and ran to the bathroom. Everyone laughed except Neji and Sasuke. Ino looked around for Sasuke and saw him going out on the balcony. So she walked over to Sakura who was dancing with a crazed Lee.

"I think you should go talk to Sasuke. He seems upset about something." Ino whispered in Sakuras ear. Sakura nodded and told Lee she would be right back. Lee spotted the empty DJ booth and ran over to it, jumping up and down. Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

I am really not good with these cliffy things. Nothings a surprise. ; 


	6. Hinata Sings! A Nejiten Moment?

**Yes, the characters are pretty OOC. D: Sorrehh! But yea, just give me tips on what im doin wrong so my next story can be better. :)**

* * *

Ino opened the door, and in came stumbling their senseis. Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all came in.

"Give me sake!" Tsunade ordered. When nobody listened, she went to find it herself.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" Ino asked. How did they even know about the party? Dam nosey teachers.

"We're here to party!" Asuma said, flicking his cigarette out the window. By the way he talked, you could tell he was drunk. His words were slurred. Kurenai giggled for no apparent reason.

"Uhh.. Okayyy" Ino said, still a little unsure. But hey why not? As she turned around he bumped into Gaara.

"Oh! Gaara. When did you get here?" Ino asked. Garra looked up at her and shrugged, then walked away over to the stage with Lee.

* * *

Tenten and Neji were over on the cute pink couch, which they were making fun of.

"How girly." Tenten laughed. She wasn't drunk though, just a bit tipsy. Neji seemed a little tipsy also. Neji laughed. Tenten stared at him.

"You laughed!?" Tenten said in surprise. Even though she trained with Neji, did missions with Neji, and hang out with Neji almost 24/7, she had never heard him really laugh before. Neji laughed again. Then Tenten laughed. Then they both just couldn't stop laughing. It most likely was because they had gone outside alone and smoked a bowl. Light weights.

"Your cute." Neji said smiling at Tenten. Tenten blushed and giggled. Neji leaned over and kissed Tenten on the lips. Tenten kissed him back and then it was blown into a full out makeout session.

* * *

Naruto was standing alone. Hinata had gone to the bathroom. He then saw Tenten and Neji. He giggled. Naruto snuck over to the side of the couch they were on, hiding behind it. He kept his head down and lifted his finger up to poke Neji in the back of the head, then quickly put his finger down. Neji didn't seem to do anything. Naruto did it again. Same thing. This frustrated Naruto so he poked him one more time but a little harder. Neji let go of Tenten and smacked Naruto across the room, then went back to Tenten. Hinata came out of the bathroom and looked at Naruto, who scratched the back of his head nervously.

* * *

Hinata knew it was time. She had been working with her friends on this since she knew there was going to be karaoke. It was only a couple days but she knew she was ready. She breathed in deeply and got onto stage. She walked over to Lee, and whispered the song to him. He nodded and smiled. Hinata took the mic and walked onto stage. She could see everyone looking at her. She hoped she wouldn't faint. She breathed deeply and the music started. She looked at Naruto and smiled. He was so cute. Then she started to sing.

"You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks

But I don't wanna be into you,

If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one

So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy

But I don't wanna be into you, If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)"

As the song ended, Hinata looked at Naruto. He was smiling at her. As she walked off the stage, Naruto picked her up and kissed her.

"I'll always be there for you." He promised, looking into her eyes. She blushed and smiled back. Then they noticed everyone was looking at them. Hinata giggled and Naruto put her back on her feet. He held her hand and walked outside to the balcony. Sasuke and Sakura were there. They stopped and listened to them for a little.

"I was going to ask her out tonight." Sasuke said sadly to Sakura.

"Oh. You like really like her, huh?" Sakura asked quietly. She was hurt by this. She was in love with Sasuke. She couldn't deny it, and for him to be in love with her best friend, really hurt. But then Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just because she's always swooning around me like the other girls." Sasuke paused, realizing something. "But neither does someone else."

Sakura smiled, thinking he was talking about her.

"Tenten." He said smiling. Sakuras mouth dropped.

"WHAT!?" She screamed. Sasuke burst out laughing.

"I was just kidding." He said quietly, then kissed her softly. Sakura was surprised. 1. that he laughed. 2. That he was kidding. But she happily kissed him back.

Naruto and Hinata smiled and went the other way, figuring they should leave those two alone. So they walked over to the front door and were about to go out there. As Naruto opened the door, Sai and Karin were standing in front of them. Naruto and Sai nodded to each other, while Karin and Hinata waved. Then they walked past each other, Sai and Karin into the party, and Naruto and Hinata out the front door, into the fresh cool air. Naruto held Hinata in his arms when he heard someone yelling.


	7. Ino's Song

**-Glomps reviewers-**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata came running in to see what was going on. Then she saw Temari had spilled something on Inos shoes. Ino was yelling that Temari was a bitch and Temari was just smiling saying a very sarcastic sorry. 

'_Alright then bitch. I'm just gunna steal your boyfriend aka my best friend.' _Ino thought as she walked onto stage. She smiled and knew just the song to sing. She whisperd the song to Lee and he smiles and gave her the good guy pose. Ino sweat dropped anime style ;D at this. The music for the song started.

'I wonder what Temari and Shikamaru are gunna think of this song.' Ino thought while trying not to giggle. She smiled and started dancing. Then she started to sing and pointed at Shikamaru.

"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend.

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend"

Temari and Shikamaru's mouths dropped. Chouji and Sakura bust out laughing. She danced around stage trying not to giggle at Temari's face and continued the song.

"Hey hey, you you I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know its not a secret

Hey hey, you you I want to be your girlfriend!"

Shikamaru was blushing bright red. Temari was also a shade of red. Though Ino guessed it was from anger.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way..."

The song ended and she winked at Shikamaru. As Ino walked off the stage she noticed most of the guys practically drooling.

'_Maybe this outfit does make me look irresistible.'_

Lee coughed into the microphone so people would pay attention. "Gaara-Kun! Come sing!" Lee shouted at Gaara who shook his head. To bad Lee wouldn't take no for an answer. He got down and dragged Gaara onstage to sing.

"Wow Ino, that was great!" exclaimed Sakura who was laughing so hard her face matched Gaara's hair. Ino smiled and looked at Shikamaru, who was staring at her. Ino blushed and smiled a little bit, and he smiled back. Temari saw this and Ino could have sworn she saw smoke come out her ears. Temari punched Shikamaru in the shoulder and was yelling at him about something. Ino moved a little closer to hear the conversation. She stood behind Kiba and Kankuro, who were making out and didn't notice.

"DON'T SMILE AT HER!" Temari shouted at Shikamaru. He rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome"

"Excuse me?! What do you want to go out with her instead?"

Shikamaru shrugged and Temari froze.

"You do don't you?" She said quietly, her eyes on the floor. Ino instantly felt bad. What a horrid person she was. She messed up someones relationship just so she could be happy. But then she heard something from Shika.

"Temari I never liked you. I was using you to get Ino off my mind. It didn't work." Shikamaru said coldly. Temari gaped at him. "And I know the real reason you went out with me" he said.

"Shika-kun I don't kno-." Temari tried to explain something, but was cut off by Shika.

"How you just used me to get Chouji jealous. Kankuro told me yesterday." Shikamaru then stood up. He moved close to her face, looking as if he was about to kiss her. But then her whispered "Hey Tema. Its over."

Shikamaru walked towards Ino and Temari just stood there. Shika stopped in front of Ino and took her hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Wow she loved him. And he loved her. He was about to kiss her when they heard Lee screaming.

"YOU WILL SING AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! IT IS YOUTHFUL!" Lee had still not succeeded to get Gaara to sing.

"No." Gaara said. Lee turned into a chibi and asked him very very nicely. Gaara tried to avert his eyes.

'No! I must not give in!' Gaara thought.

'**Awww! How kawii!' **Inner Gaara added.

'Shut up! Aren't you supposed to be evil!' Gaara yelled/thought at his inner self.

'**Yea right. Im the nice one. Youre the evil one.' **The inner self laughed.

Gaara looked at Lee and rolled his eyes.

"Fine" Gaara mumbled. Lee jumped in the air happily. He was about to run back to the DJ booth when Shino came back.

"I can take over again" Shino said still a very drunk. Shino smiled widely at Gaara. He put his arm around him and asked "And what song do you want to sing pretty lady?"

Lee twitched. Gaara glared at Shino and whispered a song. Shino nodded and stumbled over to the Dj booth. He started the music for Gaara.

* * *

**Temari is acting annoying… -- **

**Ahh what song will Gaara sing?**

**o.0**


	8. Happy Ending?

Gaara coughed as the music started. Then started singing.

"Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn!

I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin  
Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!"

As the music ended, Gaara noticed everyone had stopped doing what they were doing to stare at Gaara. He tried to hold an emotionless face, but the blush was to strong and he blushed. His face was as red as his hair and he walked off stage quickly.

"Good song Gaara-kun!" Lee shouted breaking the silence. Gaara nodded and gave a little smile. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?" Lee asked. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in a while.

'_Maybe she's sick! Or she was kidnapped! NOOOO!! NOT MY SAKURA-CHAN!'_ Lee thought to himself, looking frantically for Sakura. He looked in the bathroom. He looked in a bedroom. He looked under the couch. He looked in the refrigerator. Then he finally looked on the balcony. He froze. He saw Sakura and Sasuke. They looked as if they were eating each others faces. Lee turned into a chibi and tears poured down his face.

"NO! Sakura-chan!" Lee said loudly. Sakura jumped and turned to Lee, who was still a chibi. She felt bad.

"LEE! Oh! I'm Sorry!" She said. Lee turned back into normal.

"If this is what makes you happy, then be with him." Lee said dramatically. Before Sakura could say anything else, Lee ran back inside, right into Gaara, knocking him to the ground. Lee lay on top, while Gaara was on the bottom.

"Sorry Gaara-kun." Lee said getting up, wiping the few tears on his cheeks away. Gaara nodded and wiped a tear that Lee had missed. Gaara took Lee outside, to the front of the house.

"What happened." Gaara asked seriously. Lee put his face in his hands and told him everything. How Sakura didn't even seem to really care when Lee caught her kissing Sasuke. How Sakura sometimes said things about Sasuke in her sleep when she slept over. How rocky things had been. How he really knew that she was only with him out of pity.

"I'm sorry Lee-kun" Gaara said quietly looking into Lees eyes. Lee blushed. That made Gaara blush. Then Gaara leaned over and kissed Lee. Lees eyes widened and then kissed him back.

* * *

Sakura watched Lee go. She couldn't follow him. She didn't want to pretend that she loved him anymore. She really loved Sasuke. She looked back at Sasuke. He was glaring at the place Lee was standing at. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke returned her smile and put his arm around her, pulling her back inside.

* * *

Shino smiled at Karin and kissed her on the cheek "I love you!" He said to her. 

"I love you to!" She said kissing him on the cheek. Yes. Shino was still drunk and Karin was now drunk. Sai just stared at the two. They both looked at him and smiled. They kissed him on the cheek at the same time, one on the left and one on the right.

"We love you!" They said.

* * *

Chouji noticed Temari sitting alone in the little black couch in the corner. You could barely tell it was there. He went over and sat next to her and noticed she was crying. 

"What's wrong Temari?" Chouji asked eating his chips quietly.

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me? What isn't wrong? My boyfriend dumped me because of that slut Ino! My brothers are gay! No one here cares about me! I wont get to see my best friends Tayuya and Kin for a couple weeks! And I cant even go home!" Temari fumed. She cried harder now. Chouji felt so bad. He stopped eating his chips and wrapped his arms around her. He held her while she cried in his arms. Temari looked up at him.

"Thank you Chouji." She said softly. She was close to his face right now. Then Chouji leaned in and kissed her softly. Temari smiled.

* * *

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Anko had disappeared. Naruto, being the curious person he was, went looking for them. In the bathroom he found a very drunk Tsunade and Jiraiya making out. In a closet he found Asuma and Kurenai pretty much doing it. And in the guest bedroom he found Kakashi and Anko really doing it. By the time he had found all the teachers, he had wished he wasn't so curious. He went and sat next to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek. He was glad Neji was busy with Tenten or else Hinata and Naruto wouldn't have any time together.

* * *

"I'm sorry Shikamaru." Ino said quietly looking at the ground. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt very guilty. Did Shikamaru really love Temari? Maybe he doesn't even like her. Ino was so confused. 

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I broke you and Temari up." She said, still quiet.

"Ino. Me and her were going to break up anyways. I never loved her. I don't think I even liked her. I was going out with her to get my mind off you. I thought you would never like me. I thought you were to good for me. I still think you are. You beautiful. Your outgoing. Your nice. Almost all the girls want to be you. Even Temari. And I'm just a lazy coward."

"So you don't think I'm to troublesome?" Ino asked looking up at him with innocent eyes. Shikamaru smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled at her.

"Your never too troublesome."

* * *

**Awww **

**Well i hope you liked it:D**


End file.
